This is such a weird day
by Eia Yukino
Summary: "You want me to do what!" she yelled to the smirking boy.  "Kiss me  in front of the host club." uh oh what has Haruhi gotten herself into now?   Continueing of cjnicole's story,
1. Kiss!

**Hello Minna-san! I am very grateful for being able to continue this story for cjnicole, and I hope you all like how I continue this story! Btw this chapter is basically the first 2 chapters she posted into one! I shall put the next chapter ASAP! **

**This is such a weird day**

Her pretty chocolate brown eyes widened comically. "You want me to do what?" she yelled to the smirking boy.

"Kiss me in front of the Host Club. Just the members mind you. We don't want the customers thinking we're gay now, do we?" Kyoya said calmly, like he was asking her to make him some tea. But he wasn't. he was asking Haruhi to KISS him! In front of the Host Club no less! Haruhi's mind was whirling non-stop.

"W-why? I don't understand. What would be the merit in this?" she finally stuttered out. Her face showed pure confusion. One second they were cleaning up the third music room and the next thing she knows he's asking her crazy things! Kyoya had volunteered to stay behind and help her clean after everybody else had gone home. Which Haruhi had already been surprised about. _All well_, she had thought, _I could use the help as I need to get home and get studying for my test on Thursday._

"I don't think you need to worry about what I get out of this," Kyoya said, snapping her back to the present. "But what you get out of it, which is your debt will be reduced by 300,000 yen." He grinned at her. _She'll never guess why I'm doing this. Sometimes she's so clueless. _

Haruhi thought about it. _Well I do get 300,000 yen off my debt and anyway he's probably talking about a little kiss on the cheek. But it would cause an uproar from Tamaki. But his grin looks very mischievous…_

"I do mean a kiss on the mouth, Haruhi." the shadow king said, reading her mind. He smirked when he saw her turn a healthy shade of red.

"Fine, Kyoya-sempai. I'll do it." Haruhi said, going back to cleaning, hoping he wouldn't see her turning even redder than she already was. _It _is_ 300,000 yen after all. _She was left wondering all night just what the shadow king was planning. _Maybe he's trying to make Tamaki-sempai jealous. They did always seemed like they could be together…_

**The next day**

The Host club had just ended for the day and everyone was packing up to go home, except for Haruhi who had already started cleaning.

"Bye my darling daughter!" Tamaki yelled, twirling her around. "I'll miss you so much!"

"Let go of me sempai." the short haired girl said calmly, as she already was used to this energetic boys antics. Tamaki pouted but put her down none the less after he saw Kyoya giving him a nasty glare. The twins started teasing the king like they do every day and Hunny found some cake and was happily eating it while Mori sat silently beside him like normal.

While everyone was distracted Kyoya spoke to Haruhi. "It's time, Haruhi. Are you ready?"

Instead of answering she set the rag down that she had been cleaning a table with. _Might as well get this over with. _Thinking that she stood on her tiptoes, put her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to the lips of a surprised shadow king. He recovered quickly though and put one hand on the back of her neck, not letting her end the kiss. He put his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

No one noticed at first but slowly the noise died down and everyone but Mori gaped at the "cool" host and the "natural" host kissing passionately in the middle of the room.

"How could you Mommy?" Tamaki yelled, going into a tizzy. "Corrupting your own daughter! I hate you!" he started crying and went to his corner of woe, as per usual.

Kyoya and Haruhi broke apart, stepping away from each other. Haruhi blushing like mad and even the shadow king had a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Haru-chan and Kyo-chan are so cute together!" yelled Hunny, hugging Usa-san and spinning around the room being to filled with joy to sit still.

The twins had evil grins on their faces which made Kyoya and Haruhi wonder what exactly they were thinking.

Kyoya leaned down and whispered in Haruhi's ear. "Well done, Haruhi. 300,000 yen will now be taken off your debt." he smirked and pushed up his glasses. He then grabbed his bag and sauntered out of the room leaving Haruhi still standing there shocked that the kiss turned into more than she anticipated. _And I liked it…_

_This turned out better than I had hoped, _Kyoya thought, _I can't wait till next time. She tasted like tea and strawberries…_

"This is such a weird day." the twins said in unison. But even so they had things to do as did Hunny and Mori so they all grabbed their bags, said their goodbyes to the now cleaning Haruhi and to Tamaki who was still an empty shell in his corner and left the room.

_His lips were so soft… _Haruhi thought, blushing cherry red again. _The twins are right, this _is_ such a weird day._

Spotting just who I wanted to see down the school hallway, I called out her name.

"Haruhi."

The girl dressed like a guy turned and when she saw me she broke out in a grin and waited for me to catch up to her.

"Hey, Kyoya."

"Come with me." I lead her to an empty classroom and pulled her inside closing and locking the door behind me.

"Everybody's gonna wonder why we aren't at lunch."

I took her bag and mine, setting them out of the way in the corner.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell them we were just talking about your debt. Tamaki and Hikaru are stupid enough to believe that and it doesn't matter if the others know. They won't annoy the crap out of us and be all dramatic. Well maybe Kaoru but only if he was in on it will his brother. " I pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, my fingers skimming her cheek in the process. She looked so cute blushing, I just wanna… well you know what I wanna do.

"Kyoya." Haruhi breathed.

"Yes, love?" I said grabbing her face and bring our lips just an inch apart.

"I lo~"

Beep. Wake up Kyoya. Beep. Wake up Kyoya. Beep. Wake up Kyoya. Beep. Wake up Kyoya. (yes, the alarm clock actually says that! XD)

"What the hell?" I groaned, sitting up in bed and smashing my hand on the snooze button. Another dream about Haruhi. I sighed. Well at least with this one I don't have to take a cold shower afterwards… I just wish they were real is all.

Well I'm not gonna just sit back and watch Hikaru and Tamaki hang all over her and try to woo her. That kiss me and Haruhi had made them back off for a little bit, but they all ended up finding out I paid her to do it. Man the looks and hell I got after that. Such bothersome people.

I need a plan to get Haruhi to be mine once and for all. I'll call it… Operation Get Haruhi To Be Mine or OGHTBM for short. Yes VERY creative Kyoya. I so cannot think in the mornings. I'm going back to bed, I'll think up a plan latter.

**Later that day… **

Ok so I've got a plan. It's perfect. Nothing can go wrong.

**2 days later…**

"Leave me alone, Kyoya-sempai. I don't want to talk to you."I'm so stupid. How did I not think that she would get offended? Now everything's gone wrong. I guess another plan of action is necessary.

**No sleep, 3 bags of potato chips, one tape measurer, 4 bobby pins, a case of Dr Pepper, 40 trips to the bathroom, two smashed pencils, a ball of ripped out hair, 300 glares, one punched wall, a set of bruised knuckles, and a week later Kyoya is sitting in class on a Friday afternoon.**

I've spent all week thinking up a full proof plan and then backup plans that I shouldn't need. That combined with school work, the Host Club, and my father's wishes has made me so tired I can barely stay awake in class. An Ohtori does not go or almost go to sleep in class. It's just not normal, especially for Kyoya Ohtori. Tamaki is looking at me like an alien has taken over my body that has been sent here to steal his precious daughter. That's why I'm gonna go to sleep tonight and not wake up the whole weekend. Operation Get Haruhi To Be Mine Phase 2 will be set in motion on Monday. So tired… you better be worth this Haruhi…


	2. Plan in Action

**I hope this story goes well! **

I have made up a fail-proof plan, and it shall happen in 3..2..1-

"Kyoya!" I hear a familiar idiot scream, "What are these people doing in these pictures!"

My plan was now in action, I looked at the photos. "These?"

Tamaki just nodded, "Wel-"

Haruhi then interrupted, "Oh, my goodness, it's the cherry blossom festival in Hokkaido!"

Wait she knew about this festival, "Haruhi, where did you learn about this festival?"

Haruhi then covered her mouth, man she looks so cute! "It's… nothing senpai!"

Haruhi was about to leave until the well know idiot embraced her, "Tell Daddy about it!"

"Yay, Haruhi tell us! We want to know what commoners do there!" I twins said.

All the host club members then gathered around Haruhi waiting her answer, "Well the festivals about cherry blossoms…"

"And?" The twins asked, "How do you know this anyways?"

"Isn't it common knowledge?" She said, it seems as she was trying to eases her way out of this.

"Haruhi, it's only common if you attend festivals regularly ," I pointed out.

"Haru-chan we didn't know you go to festivals!" Honey said.

"Wait but last time we checked Haruhi isn't that type of person," Hikaru pointed out, "what are you hiding Haruhi?"

Haruhi's POV;

"Ano…" Shit if they find out that I think I'll be doomed to play for them! Whaaa, why Kami-sama! But might as well to end this, rich bastards.. "Well you see, when I was little I used to go to Hokkaido to perform some stuff" **(a/n; I making this up as I go I really have no clue what a cherry blossom festival is TT-TT)**

"What kind of stuff Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, I'm afraid he'd use it against me if I said anything, but either way…

"Dancing, and… Koto playing…" I admitted.

Kyoya's P.o.V

"OKAY IT'S SETTLED WE SHALL ALL GO TO Hokkaido TO THE CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL!" Tamki announces.

Who knew she was smarter then I thought, koto…Haruhi is so cute with her little secrets. I can't wait to uncover them, all of them. **(a/n; that sounds very wrong in many ways..)**

So now I am in my room preparing everything for the trip to Hokkaido, paper work, ect, ect. My plan is in deep action, now.

Once we arrived to Hokkaido, the festival was to be held tonight. I then handed each club member the area we shall meet at when we go to the festival. And as slick as I am, I made sure they all end up on the other side of the festival. While I have my alone time with Haruhi.

As I wait under the sakura tree I told Haruhi to come to I knew that it would be bad if anyone found from the club to see us. So I texted the guys, "I'll be there later, I'm going to be a bit late, I have things to do for my father."

"KYOYA SENPAI!" I hear Haruhi say my name, when I looked up I saw her. She was wearing a pink Kimono **(a/n; that's what they'd wear right?) **and she had fake hair from the trip last summer, she was drop dead gorgeous.

As she reached to me, she up and asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"They said we'd meet in a bit," I said lying through my teeth.

"Oh, alright!" She said with a cheery smile.

As we walked down the lane near the lake we heard a voice.

"Haruhi? Is that you?"

We turn our heads to see…

**Well that's all I have time for right now, gomen! I don't think I did a very good job with this chapter, it was an idea given to ****cjnicole** **by soccerstar4446 and was used by me (lol) I promise to have a better chapter next time, for now R&R! **


	3. Reunion

Haruhi's P.O.V.

"Haruhi? Is that really you!" I hear a familar voice cry.

As me and Kyoya-senpai turn our heads, we see a girl I could not forget. Long jet black hair, dark hazel eyes, and trademarked Kimono, it was no one other then Yukimota Shitana.

"Y-Yuki-chan," I scream as she ran towards me embracing me into a large and heavy hug.

"Harumi! You've been gone for so long! Where have you been!" She cries out.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

As my plans of me and Haruhi was ruined by an anonymous female girl, I began to note her name into my book, Yukimota Shitana,I wrote. Putting a note next to the name to make sure to look up.

"Hey who's the Glasses dude? Your four-eyed prince?" Shitana-san grinned.

She went up to me and began to glare, circling me like as if i was a new spices. As i thought anything could have gotten worse, I hear the screams of an idiotic king.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

As I hear the scream of Tamaki-Senpai, i turn from Yuki-chan to be only crushed into a hug by senpai. He went on babbling about if I was okay and stuff like that. What a pain.

"Harumi-chan...Who are these guys?" Yuki-chan asked.

Everyone stared at her most likely wonder who the heck is Harumi.

"Oh Yuki-chan, these are the members of-" I was then cut off by Tamaki-senpai,

"Hello, Princess, I'm Tamaki Souh."

after his introduction the other host introduced them selves.

Yuki's P.O.V.

After the introduction of these so called friends of Haruhi, I was struck with a great idea that would benefit all of us.

"Ne! Harumi! Would you like to help with the show tonight?" I asked.

"Yuki-san what do you mean?" a twin asked.

Puzzled i said, "Show, a dance show thing. Harumi used to it all the time when we where younger!"

Everyone looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi P.O.V.

This woman is as wicked as she was when i left years ago,what was she planing, I question myself.

"Alright,I'll take part...just cause I bet the others want to see me.."

I look over to everyone else, and smiled at them,as i left with Yuki.

As we where at least far enough to not be heard,i broke the silence between us.

"Yukimota what are you planing?"

"Oh, dear elder sister Haruhi, what do you think the others will say when they see you agian after all those years? I'm just doing you all a big favor."

Favor? What does she mean?

Soon I found out what she meant, as we walk the backstage of the performance stage, that at the moment was being set up. As we arrived in front of a door with sign in large lettering, it had the word, "Hime's" on it loud screams and yelling where heard.

As Yukimota opened the door, a silence filled the room for a minute or two. making a group of girls drop the shoes, cloths, jewelery they where about to put on.

As the minute passed loud screams came after, "HARUMI!"

I was then embraced by the warmth of my old dance mates.

"Forever," a blond knew very well said.

I looked at her, her hair was as bright blond as she last had. Her last seen shoulder length hair had become hip length, her face still the same cheerful smile, and body had grown very curvy!

"Melody Shamika!" I say with joy, "Not forever, just a couple of years!"

"Haru-hime, your hair," a red head, who was one of my best buds said.

I saw her cute and adorable face and hugged her so tight i think i could have crushed her. "Tamari Shita!"

As her cute face was pulled into my chest from my hug , two clones came, both in traditional kimono's that when put together created a butterfly, reminds me a lot of Hikaru and they had black hair both had high pony tails, deep silver orbs, sharp canine teeth, nails the same shade of black. The only difference was that their birth marks on there necks where on a different side. The one with the crescent birth mark on the right side was of course the oldest, Kyoko Antwari, the firey & most violent of anyone. The one with the left side crescent birthmark was no one other then the young and much nicer and less rebellious twin, Kyoka Antwari.

"Nehhh, Harumi, why did you cut your hair?" Kyoko asked, grinning.

I was stumped, what was i suppose to say? I owe the host club a debt? Man if they found out i'd be in more shit then i already am, but this kind of shit could get bloody, mostly with Kyoko around.

"Gum, some stupid kid put it in my hair." i replied, well that was the truth.

Kyoko laughed at my stupidity, as Kyoka smiled at me as she placed her hair piece back into her hair.

"So who where those boys you where with?"Yuki asked.

"F-friends," i say,

"BOYS?" the Antwari twins scream,

"What are they," Kyoko says

"Like?" Kyoka finishes.

Crap now they know, thanks a lot Yukimota, your going to get a big ass whopping soon.

"They are..." I was then cut off by a familiar yell.

"GIRLS GET READY!"

We all turn to see, Madame Rosellinda. Her jaw dropped as she saw me, crap. She was most likely going to scream at me! Wahh Mother in Heaven save me from this crazy woman you where with!

"H-h-HARUHI!" she screams in a loud pitch.

Fudge, I think as everyone covered there ears.

"M-ma-Madame Rosellinda..." I try to say. "It's bee-"

"Dress now! Talk later," She orders as she throws a dress at me, winking before she left.

She was crazy, just like before. The same old Madame. I giggled at the memories of being yelled at by her, she wanted me to fallow my dream and always criticized me causeing me to loosen me up, from my so called "expressionless dancing". I was up tight as a child and after my mothers death. She wanted me to laugh, remembering the fun times put me in tears. As i finished dressing in my kimono, we sit in the middle of the dressing room where we began to chat,

"Hey guess what," Melody said, "The boys still think they have a chance against us!"

I felt my head get tugged from behind as I said, "They didn't give up yet?"

"Hold still Haruhi," Yuki said as she put fake extensions in my hair.

I held still as Melody continued talking, "No they never did, it's gotten worse."

The door then slammed open there they where...

Eia; sorry for the very late update my computer is so freaking messed up I had to transfer the files to my google docs. Anyways R& R!


End file.
